


Мексиканские женщины

by winni_w



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Action, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: случаи из жизни Елены Ахедрес до встречи с агентом Сэндсом.<br/>Примечание/Предупреждения: упоминание наркотиков, вертикальный инцест, подробное описание пыток, большое количество матчасти по Мексике и индейцам. Описание пытки взято из сериала "Настоящий детектив". Автор предполагает, что "Ахедрес" все-таки звучит как фамилия, нежели имя. Поэтому в тексте героине присвоено имя "Елена".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мексиканские женщины

Первым и ярким впечатлением детства у Ахедрес был взрыв. Белая машина словно решила поскакать на батуте — она подпрыгнула изо всех сил и прямо в воздухе ослепительно рванула оранжевым и черным. На фоне лилового заката это смотрелось волшебно. Так она и сказала папе:  
— Как в сказке...   
— Вот так, дочка. Теперь их нет.  
Папа сидел рядом на крыше, они смотрели в телескоп на улицу Леона. В кружке окуляра та казалась совсем близко, буквально рукой подать. Елена даже протянула невольно ладошку, но наткнулась на треногу и вспомнила, что они все-таки далеко отсюда. Папа говорил, что в нескольких километрах.  
— Их? — спросила дочка.  
— Наших врагов, — уточнил отец.   
— Совсем-совсем нет?  
— Совсем. Они мертвы, дочка.  
Ахедрес подумала и решила все-таки уточнить.  
— Они мертвы, а мы живы?  
— Правильно, солнышко, — улыбнулся папа. — Хочешь мороженое?  
— Да!

**  
Ла Малинче — очень красивая женщина, это Елена поняла сразу. Какой должна быть индианка, чтобы очаровать самого завоевателя Кортеса? Правильно, невероятной.  
Она была из племени нахуа, ее отец умер, ее мать вышла замуж за другого и родила тому сына. Никому не нужный лишний рот продали работорговцам йокотан, наследникам олмеков, которые в то время обладали той же мощью, что и майя. 

— Что делают два ягуара в одном лесу? — спросил как-то отец.  
— Дерутся. Пока один не умрет. Или оба, — ответила Ахедрес.  
Папа только молча улыбнулся тогда, погладил ее по голове и пошел дальше. А двенадцатилетняя Елена, растянувшись на кушетке под вентилятором, вновь погрузилась в историческое чтение.

И вот настал 1519 год, горестный год для всех индейцев, год испанской конкисты, хотя в те времена мало кто понимал размах катастрофы. Олмекские властители Чонталь решили отдать двенадцать своих лучших рабынь людям Кортеса как символ капитуляции и одновременно сделки в борьбе с ненавистными соперниками. Юная Малинче оказалась среди них, и испанцы столь поразились ее красоте и грации, что Кортес сразу забрал девушку себе, а Берналь Диас уделил ей несколько фраз в своей хронике, переделав Малинче на христианский манер в Марину. Она была единственной из тех рабынь, чье имя запомнили — и не только благодаря красоте.  
Она умела говорить на испанском, майянском и языке нахуатль, который был принят во всей Мексике, как сейчас испанский в Латинской Америке. Именно Малинче передавала речь Кортеса посланцам от Монтесумы. Она решила судьбу всего континента.

— Так Донья Марина предала своих, получается.  
— Она не предательница, — поправил отец.  
— Но почему не уничтожила Кортеса? Ведь в ее власти было изменить смысл речей и, ну, подстроить убийство испанцев? — недоуменно спросила Ахедрес.   
— А ты как полагаешь? — ответил вопросом папа, глядя в окно своего рабочего кабинета. Елена подумала, разглядывая купола старинной церкви вдалеке, и предположила:  
— Ее прежние хозяева казались хуже, чем новые.  
— Похоже на то, — отец перевел взгляд на нее. — Иногда то, что кажется предательством, все-таки не совсем предательство. 

**  
Лет в семнадцать Ахедрес умудрилась заболеть воспалением легких.   
Они с матерью уже неделю жили в Сан-Антонио. Контраст между маленьким мексиканским городишкой и огромным американским мегаполисом, конечно, поражал до глубины души. Но Елена быстро привыкла. Что там, что тут приходилось выбивать еду в столовой среди толпы вопящих мексов, никакой разницы. И что там, что тут быстро нашлись свои. 

Отец не прилагал никаких усилий, чтобы познакомить дочку с земляками. Она нашла их сама, как-то после школы зайдя в бар рядом. Елена тогда была тощей и плоскогрудой.  
— И что же такая мелочь делает во взрослом баре? Не боишься? — тут же подкатил к ней какой-то сальный мужик.  
Ахедрес, не тратя слов, долбанула тяжелым ботинком ему в колено, а затем от души приложила сумкой в голову. Пьяный придурок свалился на пол под дружный хохот публики и затих.   
Елена оглядела полутемный бар. Не особо много людей, в основном мужчины в байкерских безрукавках, сейчас любопытно глядевших на новую гостью. Грохотал тяжелый рок в стиле AC-DC. На небольшом подиуме вяло шевелилась стриптизерша. «Бездарь», — подумала Ахедрес. 

— Мне, пожалуйста, бутылку текилы, — сказала она, подойдя к стойке.  
Вокруг одобрительно заулюлюкали.  
— Мелким не продаем, — равнодушно ответил усатый бармен, весь в шрамах и татуировках.  
— Это не для меня.  
— Ну и что.  
— Я скажу твоей жене, чем ты занимаешься по вечерам, — прищурилась Ахедрес.  
— Она и так в курсе.  
— Думаю, что про неких гостей из Пьедрас Неграс еще не в курсе.  
Вот тут бармен очень внимательно посмотрел на нее. Ахедрес почти слышала, как вращаются шестеренки в его голове. Тот явно пытался просчитать, что за девка пришла к нему, и почему она так много знает. Самодеятельный детектив? Дура, ищущая приключений? Одна из картеля? И если да, то какого именно?

Елена зашла сюда не просто так. Во-первых, после не слишком долгих расспросов и наблюдений она выяснила, что бар был базой для ребят Барильо. Городок Леон, где они жили до того, находился на территории муниципалитета Гуанахуато, то есть, во владениях ее отца. Чисто случайное совпадение, разумеется, что мать переехала именно в этот район Сан-Антонио.

Во-вторых, Елена поняла, что бармен не слишком-то чист на руку. Иногда по вечерам в бар просачивались личности, не похожие на тех, кто работал на ее отца. Ахедрес не могла сказать четко, чем они различались — одинаково уродливые мексиканцы в плохих шмотках и с подозрительными рожами. Разница была очень тонкой, но она видела ее, как на ладони. К тому же проверка по полицейской базе помогла уточнить. Да, она уминетила одноклассника на взлом. 

В общем, сразу стало ясно, что бармен работал и с Барильо, и с картелем Нулей. Если подумать, неплохой вариант, отец был бы не против иметь своего человека со связями, да к тому же в такой суровой организации. Нули произошли из мексиканской армии, причем из элитного воздушно-десантного крыла. Они славились жестокостью, и переговорами не занимались принципиально, главную ставку делая на страх и террор. 

В общем-то, бармен поступил мудро, согласившись сотрудничать с Нулями — если он хотел жить, то у него не было другого выхода. Отец наверняка уже в курсе, но бармену совершенно не нужно этого знать. Пусть боится наказания как «двойной агент», сговорчивее будет.

— Успокойся, я своя, — сказала Ахедрес, сжалясь над усиленно думавшим барменом.  
— У тебя есть ID? — подозрительно спросил усатый.  
— Конечно! — улыбнулась Елена и вытащила из сумочки фальшивую карту. Бармен сравнил фото на ней с «оригиналом».  
— И даже похожи, — буркнул он, отдавая карту. — А деньги есть на целую бутылку-то?  
— Обижаешь! — засияла Ахедрес.

Текилу она покупала не себе, а учителю английского. Если в математике и других точных науках она более-менее понимала, то с английским языком у Елены творился бардак, несмотря на кучу прочитанных книжек. Кто-то говорил, что если читать много книг, то грамотность появится сама собой. В случае с Ахедрес фокус не удался. Язык, считала она, самое нелогичное и неэкономичное из всех человеческих творений. Совершенно не обязательно соблюдать грамматику, чтобы тебя верно поняли, особенно в тех местах, где лучший переговорщик — пистолет. Или деньги. 

Ахедресы переехали не вовремя, как раз к экзаменам. Елена быстро догнала математику и физику, но вот с английским... А сдать надо было, без этого не брали в класс. Наняли репетитора, но за две недели никакого прогресса не наблюдалось.

А учитель английского был молод, хорош собою, и, честно говоря, Елена влюбилась в него по уши. В семнадцать лет какой только ерунды не бывает — да жизнь вообще состоит из странной ерунды.   
Поглядев на несчастную Ахедрес, учитель усмехнулся: «За бутылку текилы». Елена стекла розовой лужицей в ботинки от его улыбки, через полчаса кое-как восстановилась и пошла добывать алкоголь. 

**  
Они пили текилу на реке. Набережная в Сан-Антонио — один из самых знаменитых туристических объектов, но учитель выбрал место в ее начале, где народу ходило немного. С моста было хорошо видно, как дальше по течению на берегах желтели красивые фонари у белых ресторанных тентов. 

— Сан-Антонио — оттого, что испанцы открыли эту местность в день памяти святого Антония Падуанского, — рассказывал учитель, опираясь на каменные перила горбатого мостика. — В долине этой реки раньше жили индейцы Пайайя. Они называли свою деревню Йанагуна, что означает «освежающие воды». Это племя было охотниками и собирателями. Испанцы писали о них, как о дружелюбных и простых людях, которые в то же время любили воевать. В основном воевали они со своими соплеменниками, постоянно отнимая друг у друга женщин и лошадей. Классическое описание индейца, как в вестернах. Они, действительно, жили на плоских равнинах Техаса, поэтому и не отличаются от типичного образа. А вот если бы они жили, допустим, в северных горах, то мы бы увидели самые настоящие деревянные дома...  
Елена не очень вслушивалась в то, что говорил учитель. Она таяла, разглядывая чуть горбатый профиль худощавого лица, тонкие музыкальные руки. Отсветы от воды и фонарей красили его бронзой. 

Вообще-то, сначала он не разрешал ей пить, но потом, подумав, налил на палец в пластиковый стаканчик.   
— Меня тоже приучали понемногу, — сказал он. — Это как яд. Принимая его по чуть-чуть достаточно долго, можно привыкнуть к нему, и когда тебя решат отравить, то смертельная доза даже не подействует. Но все равно, лучше пить немного. Никогда нет смысла нажираться. Ну как, вкусно?  
— Вкусно, — кивнула Елена, хотя текила обожгла язык совсем невкусно. 

Отец, кстати, рассуждал похоже. И вообще, они с учителем смахивали друг на друга, только англичанин был намного, как бы сказать — более домашним. 

Ахедрес не заметила, как к ним подошли трое коренастых молодых негров, а когда заметила, было уже поздно.  
— Закурить есть чо? — спросил один.  
— Мы не курим, — побледнел учитель.  
— А если найдем?  
— Текилу, например, — гыгыкнул второй. — Давай сюда.  
Учитель безропотно отдал бутылку.   
— А кто это с тобой сидит? Никак, малолеток растлеваешь?  
— За такое мы бьем! — взревел первый негр и замахнулся.

Но тут случилось что-то очень странное, а именно — учитель исчез. Он сбежал так быстро, что Елена не успела даже разглядеть, в какую сторону он рванул, и догадалась только по дробному топоту мокасин.

— Тю, — разочарованно свистнул второй гопник.  
— Белый, что тут скажешь.  
— Ножки-то ничо, стройненькие, — обратил внимание третий. — Давай раздвигай.  
Ахедрес молча выхватила перочинный ножик. Негры заржали в голос.  
— Кусачая, а?  
Один из них лениво вытащил из-за пояса внушительный пистолет. Он был серебристый и какой-то квадратный в сечении. «Ругер. Сорок пятый», — мелькнуло в голове Елены. Негр приставил пистолет к ее виску.  
— Раздевайся.

Время — поздняя ночь, на улице, кроме них, никого не было. Кричать — без толку. Ножом против пистолета не попрешь.   
Елена медленно отступила назад, к перилам. Они были высотой чуть ниже пояса. Она присела на них, улыбаясь и с намеком раздвигая ноги.

— Ну, кто первый?  
— Соображает, — загоготали негры.  
Тот, у кого был пистолет, одной рукой принялся возиться со своей ширинкой. Два других засмотрелись на соблазнительно поднятую юбку Ахедрес.  
— Копы! — вдруг завизжала она.

Негры дернулись, и Елена тут же кувырнулась вниз. В толще воды засветились следы от пуль, но она уже отплыла под каменный мост, и до нее не доставало. Слышался громкий злой мат. На светлом фоне неба хорошо виднелись черные силуэты, бестолково размахивавшие руками. Минуту постояв, они быстро ушли.

Елена бесшумно всплыла у опоры моста, глотая воздух. Тут до нее дошло, что вода до ужаса холодная, и она поплыла скорее, пока не схватила судорогу. Выбравшись на берег, трясясь от ночной прохлады, Ахедрес пошла домой, не оглядываясь. А от набережной до дома было больше часа пути, к тому же задул противный ветер.  
Вот так Елена и заболела воспалением легких.

Она болела очень тяжело, и только-только начала поправляться после долгого месяца страданий, когда приехал отец.   
Елена слышала, как вопила мать, обвиняя папу в том, что ребенок упал в реку, а заодно во всех смертных грехах. Когда он зашел в комнату, Ахедрес притворилась, что спит. Она ощутила, как кровать прогнулась под весом.  
— Хорош притворяться, — мягко сказал отец.  
Елена, вздохнув, открыла глаза, но посмотреть на него так и не рискнула. Почему-то было очень стыдно.  
— Рассказывай.  
Ахедрес, мучительно краснея и кашляя, потихоньку выложила все, как было, от бармена до нападения бандитов. Отец не перебивал, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока она набиралась сил для следующей длинной фразы. Долго говорить ей еще мешала слабость.  
— Угум-с, — кивнул отец, выслушав. — Так, говоришь, Нули? И ты сама все узнала?  
— Сама. Ну, как... Люди помогли.  
Папа очень долго смотрел на нее совершенно без эмоций. Елена занервничала. Такое молчание обычно предвещало что-то очень нехорошее.

— Значит, так. — Сказал отец тем особым голосом, когда спорить было невозможно. — Бросаешь всю эту дурь типа «я не могу, я не умею». Можешь и умеешь. Учишь английский и все остальное. Поступаешь в дорогой колледж. У меня на тебя большие планы.  
Ахедрес сначала расслабилась, поняв, что наказывать не будут. Но потом встревожилась, поняв, что теперь придется вкалывать с тем, что никогда не давалось.  
— На, держи, — и отец вложил ей в ладонь маленький образок. — Это от самой Девы Марии Гваделупской. Прямо там и освящено самым главным падре.  
— Ты ездил в Мехико к ней?!  
— Помолился немного за твое здоровье, — улыбнулся он.

Елена вспомнила страшенные очереди к Деве Марии, в которых требовалось выстоять под адским солнцем по шесть-семь часов, чтобы только на секунду прикоснуться к великой святыне. А тут целая молитва! А освящение образа, да еще самым главным падре, стоило таких денег!  
Ахедрес крепко сжала руку отца. Тот погладил ее по голове. 

**  
— Однажды я видел Ла Йорону, — драматически прошептал Карлос.  
Ахедрес закатила глаза. Но другие, сидевшие кругом у костра, наоборот, придвинулись ближе.  
Вокруг царила ночная тьма, только трейлер белел на парковке. Громко трещали цикады, доносились вопли ночных птиц. Иногда в кустах сверкали чьи-то круглые зеленые плошки, потом исчезали. Компания с курса Полицейской Академии решила провести выходные в заказнике Арансас Нэшнл на берегу океана. Здесь замечательно ловилась рыба — не совсем законно, но кому какое дело, когда все оплачено. Да и ехать от Сан-Антонио недолго. 

— Вы все знаете, как выглядит Плакальщица, — продолжал Карлос, — женщина в длинном белом платье и с пустыми глазами. Так вот, однажды я шел домой с гулянки, и клянусь, не пил! Ну ладно, всего одну пинту пива!  
— С русской водкой, — вставила Ахедрес. Народ засмеялся.  
— Не порть историю, — отмахнулся парень. — А надо сказать, отдыхал я тогда у родителей. Они живут в деревне в провинции Идальго, места там дикие, освещения, понятно, никакого. Ориентироваться можно только по луне и звездам. Ладно, по навигатору. 

Совсем рядом с ними кто-то мрачно заухал. Ребята автоматически схватились за бедра, там, где обычно у них висели учебные пистолеты.   
— Это сова, — сказала Елена. Парни смущенно засмеялись.   
— Так вот, — проговорил рассказчик. — Тогда у меня навигатора с собой не было. Я шел вдоль реки, потому что знал, что по этой дороге точно выйду к дому родителей. Иду, иду, и вдруг такая тишина наступает!  
Парень замолчал. Вокруг них, действительно, воцарилась странная тишина, даже цикады заткнулись. Девушки сделали большие глаза и прижались к бойфрендам.  
— Я понял, что-то не так, — зашептал Карлос. — Я затаился у куста на обочине. А луна тогда была яркая-яркая и полная, вот прямо как сейчас. Все очень хорошо видно. И вот, гляжу, идет женщина. В длинном. Белом. Платье...

Карлос вдруг вытаращился, глядя во тьму. Ребята тревожно повернулись в ту же сторону — и, действительно, к их костру медленно, неуверенно шла какая-то женщина в белом платье, слепо вытягивая костлявые руки.  
Первой завизжала Ахедрес и на корточках рванула от костра. Но она сделала только два шага и ткнулась в землю, пропуская бегущих мимо себя. Девушки голосили, что было сил, и неслись наравне с парнями прочь. Кто-то бежал к парковке, а кто-то, совсем перепугавшись, в другую сторону.   
Ахедрес поднялась, поправляя одежду. К ней подошел Карлос.

— Слушай, а те, что от парковки бегут, с ними ничего не будет? Там же змеи и крокодилы, — спросил он.  
— Сами разберутся, — махнула Елена. — Привет, Ла Йорона.  
— Я с тобой не разговариваю, потому что это ты уговорила меня надеть долбаную фату, в которой нихера не видно, — раздраженно ответила девушка в белом, подходя к ним и стягивая с головы белую ткань. На руках фосфором светились нарисованные кости.  
— Тогда ребята узнали бы тебя, Тереса, — заметила Елена. — Отлично, кстати, выглядела. Это платье так красиво облипает твою фигуру.  
— Потому что оно, сука, мокрое! — огрызнулась та. — Я собрала всю росу с чертовых кустов, пока выгребалась к вам!  
— Ладно, ладно, — засмеялась Ахедрес, приобнимая ее. — Иди к костру. Я принесла тебе пакет с формой, переоденься. Там же найдешь что выпить.  
— Ну, вот это уже лучше, — милостиво пробурчала девушка, чмокнула Елену в щеку и направилась к огню.  
Карлос проводил ее взглядом.  
— Завидовать вредно, — поддела его Ахедрес и тут же посерьезнела. — Так, давай ближе к делу, пока трусишки не вернулись. 

Они, включив тусклые фонарики, пошли к краю поляны, где развели костер. Там, у кустов, лежали заранее припрятанные пакеты в зеленой маскировочной обертке. Карлос несколько раз помигал другим, более ярким фонариком, и скоро к ним вышел человек в камуфляже.  
— С Плакальщицей вы оригинально, — усмехнулся тот.  
— А то, — довольно ответила Ахедрес. — Проверяйте товар.  
Человек в камуфляже пересчитал пакеты, надорвал один и попробовал белый порошок на вкус. Удовлетворенно кивнув, он сложил все в свой мешок и отдал конверт с деньгами Елене. Карлос держал фонарик, пока Ахедрес считала деньги. Сумма оказалась верной.   
Человек пожал им руки и растворился в темных зарослях.

**  
Все это было невинным развлечением, поняла Елена, когда отец взял ее на «поправку», как это называлось в картеле. «Поправляли» виновного капитально и насмерть, да так, что больше никому ошибаться не хотелось. До этого старались не доводить, но иногда требовалось показать, кто в доме хозяин.

— Ваш Марти, действительно, «крыса», — произнесла Ахедрес, снимая ботинки и устраиваясь в кресле поудобнее. Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы они сидели в шезлонгах у бассейна в папином дворце. Но Елене, как сотруднице наркоконтроля, нельзя было светиться. Поэтому сейчас они с отцом сидели на квартире для явок. Однушка располагалась в безликом доме в одном из множества одинаковых кварталов на юге Сан-Антонио. Хозяева давным-давно исчезли в дебрях латинского гетто. В комнате светила только настольная лампа, все остальное — узкий диван, где сидел отец, столик, два кресла — скрывалось в полумраке.

— Уверена? — папа передал ей стакан с виски. По крайней мере, качественным алкоголем можно наслаждаться где угодно, в том числе и в засранной однушке.   
— Я пробила по базе, он из наркоконтроля, — ответила Елена, смакуя напиток. — Вы слишком поздно спросили меня.  
— Хм, — отец потер подбородок. — Спасибо. Может быть, у тебя есть еще что-то по нему?  
— А что мне за это будет? — хитро улыбнулась Ахедрес.  
— Все, что хочешь. Как и всегда.  
— Президента? — вслух размышляла Елена. — Нет, слишком геморройно. Кого-нибудь из Нулей на распотрошить? Мы с ними сотрудничаем, какая жалость. Может быть, тебя?  
— Меня? — в уголках глаз Барильо появилась сеточка морщинок, так он улыбался. — Ты хочешь меня?   
— Угу.  
— А не жирно ли?  
— Это я слишком вкусная для тебя, — фыркнула Ахедрес, проводя рукой по своей пышной груди под туго обтягивающей майкой. С тех пор, как она чуть не попалась неграм на мосту, у нее выросли соблазнительные формы.

Взгляд отца потяжелел, следя за рукой Елены. Она прекрасно знала, какое впечатление ее папа обычно производил на женщин — его боялись. У него было слишком сухое лицо, слишком светлые акульи глаза и растянутый, как у лягушки, рот — но как раз ей это очень нравилось. Нравилось худощавое тело, нравилась его полная силы, но сдержанная походка, как у большого хищника. Нравились изящные музыкальные руки. Нравились густые черные волосы, в которые можно было зарываться пальцами. Нравилось то, каким мягким становился этот смертельно опасный человек наедине с ней, когда исчезали люди, когда можно просто оставаться собой. Нравилось все. Отец никогда ее не предавал. Он всегда был на ее стороне. И ценил по достоинству, не используя в своих схемах — а сотрудничая на равных.

Ахедрес подняла бровь, как бы приглашая. Отец усмехнулся — и не тронулся с места, потягивая виски. Какое-то время они уютно молчали, просто тепло глядя друг на друга. Елена медленно водила ладонью по своему телу, и скоро соски на ее груди напряглись, натягивая ткань. Потом она текуче поднялась с кресла и, подойдя к отцу, села рядом с ним на диване, подобрав ноги. Он обнял дочь, взяв ее кисти в свои, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы.   
— Ты вкусно пахнешь, родная, — пробормотал он. — Мой любимый аромат.  
— Все для тебя, — сказала Ахедрес, нежась в теплых объятиях. 

Она чуть нагнула голову, чтобы подставить шею, и скоро ощутила невесомые поцелуи на коже. Прикрыв глаза, она легонько водила пальцами по его ладоням, потом направила одну из его рук переместиться ей на бедро. Барильо тут же легонько сжал, она муркнула, раздвигая ноги. Отец повел рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, но уже не еле ощутимо, а сильно, властно, вжимая ладонь в тело. Елена плавилась от смеси нежности и жара. 

Барильо прикусил ей мочку уха и одновременно вдавил ладонь между ног. Она ахнула в истоме, изгибаясь всем телом. Отец медленно расстегнул молнию на ее джинсах и запустил руку в трусы.   
— Влажная моя, — шепнул он ей, и вибрирующий низкий голос прошил словно током. Елена снова выгнулась, опираясь на его колени, чувствуя пальцы в своем теле.

Отец мягко вытащил ладонь, она недовольно застонала и открыла глаза. Он улыбнулся и принялся стягивать с нее майку. Это тоже превратилось в медленную пытку, потому что ткань двигалась вверх буквально по миллиметру. Когда он обнажил ее грудь, то отвлекся на то, чтобы поиграть с сосками. Елена еле сдерживалась, кусая себе губы, чтобы не стонать в голос. 

— Солнышко, поднимись, — вдруг сказал он ей, целуя в губы. До затуманенного сознания дошло не сразу, но она послушалась, повинуясь его рукам.  
— Сними брюки, — скомандовал он, глядя на нее.

Елена склонила голову, хитро прищурясь. Она отошла от дивана в центр комнаты и повернулась спиной, медленно качая бедрами, словно стриптизерша. Расстегнув молнию, она приспустила джинсы, но тут же подняла обратно. Потом встала лицом к нему, и так же по миллиметру принялась их снимать, с усмешкой глядя на отца. Тот гладил свою ширинку, облизывая пересохшие губы. Наконец джинсы упали на пол, и она отодвинула ногой их в сторону. 

— Иди сюда, — сказал он, тяжело сглотнув.  
— Не-а, — улыбнулась Ахедрес и снова качнула бедрами. У нее не было белья.

Барильо вскочил с дивана и бросился на нее. Они сделали два шага назад и уперлись в стену. Она обхватила его ногами. Отец справился с молнией своих брюк и наконец вошел в нее. Елена подавила блаженный крик, впившись зубами ему в плечо. Тот зашипел ей в шею, толкаясь в нее, яростно вжимая в стену, крепко держа за бедра.

Кончили они быстро и одновременно. Какое-то время отец стоял, почти навалившись на нее, успокаивая дыхание. Затем он бережно отнес дочь на диван и улегся рядом. Они немного полежали, бездумно поглаживая друг друга. 

— Так ты говорила, у тебя есть что-то еще? — сказал он.  
— Адрес Марти.  
— Прекрасно. Сходи в душ. Поедем на «поправку».   
— Он же из наркоконтроля. Стоит ли нам ворошить осиное гнездо?  
— Стоит. Нам требуется устранить боссов и на время уйти из Сан-Антонио.  
— Да, папа.

**  
Елена осталась сидеть в машине. Она накинула капюшон и надела страйкбольную маску, которая закрывала низ лица. Сетчатые очки прикрывали глаза. Чтобы узнать ее, да еще ночью, надо было обладать сверхспособностями.

Подручные отца вытащили Марти и бросили в другую машину. Барильо вышел из дома последним. Он сел за руль, и оба автомобиля поехали прочь из гетто. 

«Поправка» происходила в заброшенном самолетном ангаре на окраине города. Елена стояла поодаль, чтобы кровь в любом случае не попала на нее. Но ей все было хорошо видно. 

— Ты «крыса», — сухо пояснил Барильо, закуривая.  
— Нет! — в панике заорал Марти, связанный на стуле. — Нет, нет!   
— О да, — сказал он. — Теперь будь любезен сказать нам, нет ли у тебя других полезных сведений. Скажем, твои напарники или еще что-нибудь.  
— Я ничего не знаю!

Отец вздохнул и затушил сигарету о щеку Марти. Тот завопил.  
— Нож, — обратился он к своему человеку. Тот подал ему острый филейный нож.   
Барильо постоял немного, разглядывая лицо жертвы, и провел лезвием от виска до подбородка, описав полукруг. Марти орал, но сильно дергаться у него не получалось, потому что стул был прибит к полу, а веревки обвязывали его весьма плотно. К тому же подручный, встав позади, держал его голову в мощных ручищах.

Изящно стряхнув кровь с лезвия, Барильо принялся за другую сторону. Вскоре лицо Марти опоясывала тонкая красная линия. Полюбовавшись на результат, Барильо поддернул рукава и медленно, тщательно принялся снимать филейным ножом кожу. Занятие было сложным, ведь существовали такие неровности, как, например, нос. Поведение «поправляемого» также не облегчало задачи. Эхо от истошных воплей разносилось по ангару, жутковато резонируя.

Когда снятое лицо повисло, свободно болтаясь, в руке Барильо, тот сказал:  
— Зеркало.  
Подручный взял зеркало со стола и поднес к лицу Марти.  
— Нравится? — спросил Барильо, вытирая нож платком.  
Несчастный мог только стонать.  
— Молчание — знак согласия. Очень хорошо. Я старался. Теперь вторая часть операции. Антонио, ваша очередь.

Тот, что держал голову, переместился к Барильо и вытащил внушительные клещи из кармана. Тот, что принес зеркало, расстегнул штаны Марти и деловито вытащил его хозяйство наружу.  
Елена думала, что громче вопить было уже нельзя, но оказалось, что можно. Марти превзошел самого себя, когда клещи с громким хрустом оторвали его гениталии.   
Оторванное аккуратно положили в рот Марти, затем клещами же забили в глотку. Жертва хрипела в безнадежных попытках вдохнуть воздуху. Довольно быстро глаза Марти закатились, тело обмякло.

— Чудесно, — сухо произнес Барильо. — Дорогая, дай мне смену одежды, пожалуйста. И полотенце.  
Елена сходила к машине и принесла ему требуемое.  
Отец переоделся, вытер лицо и руки. 

— Теперь нужно поработать над сценой, — сказал он. — Солнышко, за кого подпишем? За Нулей или Синалоа?  
— В Сан-Антонио больше всего Тамплиеров, потому что их сфера влияния ближе к границе Техаса, — ответила Ахедрес. — Но они считаются не такими жестокими. Синалоа торговцы, а Нули по-армейски прямолинейны. Хотя с них бы сталось сделать так же. С другой стороны, ритуал нашей «поправки» достаточно узнаваем.  
— Тогда сделаем так, — решил отец. — Мы оставим знаки всех картелей. Пусть следователи разбираются. Что скажешь?  
— Да, это может сыграть.

**  
— Дорогая, ты хочешь есть?  
— Да, неплохо бы.   
— Куда пойдем?  
— А ты куда хочешь, пап?  
— Ты выбираешь.  
— Тогда давай в какое-нибудь простое незаметное мексиканское место.  
— Принято.

____________________________  
Гуанахуато — городок и муниципалитет в Мексике, где снимался фильм «Однажды в Мексике». http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guanajuato,_Guanajuato  
Синалоа, Тамплиеры, Тихуана, Нули — наркокартели Мексики


End file.
